Você jura sem saber que é verdade
by Chalu.Oliver
Summary: Projeto Nameless do fórum LE. A frase é "And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you" The Chaos of Stars, Kiersten White História aleatória do Arqueiro e a Canário caindo em uma armadilha da Erva Venenosa.


"And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you" The Chaos of Stars, Kiersten White

\- Droga, era uma armadilha! Canário, corra!

\- Tarde demais meu querido Arqueiro, seu passarinho já está na minha gaiola! HAHAHAHAHA Vai colaborar comigo agora?  
Eu vi o terror passando pelos olhos do arqueiro verde, ao tentar me encontrar, eu via as barras, curiosamente douradas na minha frente, e dois capangas da Erva Venenosa chegando atrás de mim. Mas o pior era não ver onde _ela_ estava.  
\- Vamos lá querido, abaixe essa flecha, e vamos conversar, sim? Seria uma das especiais? O que ela faz? Eu tenho_ muuuuuito_ interesse nessa sua criatividade, sabe?  
\- Onde esta você, brincando de esconde, é? Isso é trapaça, você conhece seu covil melhor que a gente.  
\- Ora, você quer me ver? Ouvi um toque de saudade? Não esqueça que sua garota ainda está por aqui, você não quer quebrar seu coraçãozinho, quer? Mas vamos lá, deixe-me ser uma boa anfitriã.

Uma nuvem roxa-ameixa explodiu no meio do salão, e surgiram duas cadeiras, meio fofas e verdes, com a víbora sentada em uma delas, _visivelmente_ confortável. Até demais pro meu gosto.  
Para meu espanto, o Ollie foi até ela, guardou as flechas e sentou, perna cruzada e o arco no colo.  
\- Então Erva, o que você quer de mim? Até parece que sentiu a minha falta...  
\- Mas é claro que senti! E eu não quero nada de você, eu quero você inteiro.  
Todo esse papo de saudade, o sorriso dela, a intimidade com que falavam, e eu sabia que ele me devia muitas explicações quando voltássemos pra casa. Se voltássemos.

\- Erva querida, você sabe como é difícil discordar de você. Mas por que você fez com que a Canário Negro estivesse aqui também?  
\- Pra você ser mais razoável, meu verdinho. E funcionou.  
\- Acho que posso ser mais razoável, ou _menos_ se for o caso, se ela não estiver aqui, por que os seus capangas não escoltam ela pra fora?  
\- Uau, acho que vou deixar você com saudades mais vezes. Garotos, vocês ouviram, levem esse passarinho para passear nos jardins, sim?

Eu não consegui fechar a boca, o Ollie estava mesmo caindo na dela? Qual é? Meus olhos não saíram deles enquanto os capangas me empurraram por uma porta, que apareceu atrás de mim. O ar tremeu, então a parede voltou a se fechar. O que é estranho, por que eu não lembro dos poderem da Erva Venenosa incluírem ilusões.  
Bom, sem ela por perto ameaçando o Oliver, eu dei conta dos capangas rapidinho. Ela era meu próximo alvo, e _ele_, logo em seguida. Esse traste me paga!

Para meu espanto, esse cafajeste aparece, e rápido, vindo por outra porta do estranho jardim da Erva. Eu não deixo pra depois e em pois passos ele vai voando pro meio das plantas.  
ok, iria se não tivesse aberto a boca. A uma distancia segura de mim.  
\- Passarinho, ela está presa, me escuta.  
\- Te escutar? Você fica lá de amores com ela, e depois me aparece aqui sem um arranhão como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? Traste, cafajeste!  
\- Canário... Dinah, eu juro que você é o que tem de mais importante pra mim, mas eu tinha que tirar os capangas da vista dela, ou eu não teria como proteger você.  
\- Me proteger? Eu podia ter ido parar em qualquer lugar, até executada, e você vem com esse papo de proteger? Mentiroso! E como você acha que eu vou acreditar que não é tudo trapaça daquela Víbora? 

_\- Por que eu estou livre. _

A voz era estranha, eu nunca tinha ouvido ela antes, e isso me distraiu de fazer picadinho do Oliver. Andando por entre as plantas veio um homem, vestido com um simples terno marrom ( o que é muito incomum quando se esta no covil de vilões) que parou ao nosso lado.  
_\- Com licença, mas quero mostrar algumas coisas a você. _

Então eu vi! Mais que isso, eu sentia como se estivesse lá! Milhares de outras Dinahs e Olivers, em lugares estranhos, as vezes um de nós tinha algo de muito diferente, como o Oliver atirando com os dentes, por que estava sem o braço, eu com o meu Grito de volta, nós num mundo sem Supers, uma vez em que o Ollie era uma mulher, outro em que nós casamos, tantas situações diferentes passando por mim.

E do nada, eu estava de volta.

\- _Viu algo interessante? Ou melhor, viu algo em comum? _  
\- Vi... Sim Ollie... Eu sei que, em todos os Universos, nós estamos juntos. Mas você ainda vai dormir no sofá por uma semana por me dar esse susto.  
Então o abracei, e fui perguntar quem era o homem, mas ele não estava mais lá.  
\- Vamos logo pra casa passarinho, mesmo no sofá, eu preciso capotar.


End file.
